1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna, specially, that the antenna is used in an electric device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A planar inverted-F antenna is always used inside an electric device. For the electric device trending to be small and thin, the antenna inside the electric device should have the feature of small volume. TW Patent No. TW 12040450, issued to Cheng on May 1, 2005, discloses a planar inverted-F antenna. Referencing to FIG. 1 of the patent, the antenna includes a grounding element, a radiating element apart from the grounding element, and a connecting element serving to connect a radiating element and a grounding element. The connecting element includes a plurality of segments. The radiating element includes a plurality of radiating arms. However, all the segments of the connecting element and the radiating arms of the radiating element are arranged on the same plane so as to the antenna is too long.
Hence, in this art, an improved antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.